Things you said
by EternalDragonOfShadows
Summary: Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufie go on a school exchange were they meet Wufie's friend Quatre, small, beautiful Quatre who has the perfect life, or so it seems, until the boys learn about letters he's getting from a perveted stalker who somehow knows everythin
1. Chapter 1

Not much to say…uuummm this is my fist fic so be nice. No flames for couples plez if you have issues with it why are you reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW if I did then well...thinks up ideas of what she would do with Gw. he he.

"This is gonna ROCK!" Yelled an excited Duo Maxwell as he bounced around in his seat on the bus, his long chestnut braid swinging perilously around him. "Were gonna get to finally see Treize again! And we'll get to meet Fei's friend! All while not having to do the 3 weeks worth of detention Mrs I-have-issues-with-having-my-bum-super-glued-to-a-seat gave me! I mean it wasn't that bad, more funny then anything."

Wufie who was sitting behind the restless boy rolled his eyes, ducking to avoid the lethal braid, as its owner continued to jump around like a maniac.

"MAXWELL! Cease that jumping about immediately! Your going to kill someone with that hair of yours!" The oriental youth snapped.

"Make me Fie-baby!" retorted the brunet, a cheeky grin slipping on to his face.

Wufie growled a warning.

"Duo, stop it." Said the stern looking boy beside Duo.

"But Heee-chaaaan!" Duo whined, as he stopped jumping about. "I..umph!"

Wufie snorted his amusement as Heero shut is whining boyfriend up with a kiss.

"Fine." Duo sighed when they broke apart, settling against his koi's chest, quiet for the moment.

"Hey, Fie-baby?"

Wufie practically twitched "Yes, Duo…."

"Whats this friend of your look like anyway?"

"I'll show you when we see him."

"But, what if your not there?"

"Then Tre will probably show you."

"But…what if Treize isn't there?"

"Duo…." Wufie growled, he was fast losing his patients.

"Comon Fie! Just tell us a bit…liiiiike, what colour is his hair?"

"Blond…really really blond."

"How bout his eyes?"

"Bright blue, sometimes a bit green."

"Is he short or tall, fat or skinny?"

"(Sigh) slightly smaller than me…"  
"God! He's tiny!"

"**_And _**…quiet slender, I wouldn't call him skinny, he's not scrawny or anything like that."

"is he hot?"

"MAXWELL?"

"What it's just a question?"

"(frustrated sigh) yes, but…oh well yes, but not my type, or yours. Probably more Trowa's."

The tall well muscled boy seated next to Wufie looked up from his book at the sound of his name, is one visible eye questioning.

"Were talking about Fie's friend, Fie says he's hot, but not my type or his, more yours." Replied Duo, correctly reading is quiet friends expression from years of practice. Trowa raised an eyebrow at this, and this time it was Wufie who answered the unspoken question.

"We know your type, by looking at similarities between the different guys you've had feelings for."

This time Trowa answered. "There are no consistent similarities in the guys I've dated." It was a statement and a question at the same time, Trowa was a man of few words, unless he thought you special enough to have a full conversation with, and this list of people was the whole of two names long (Heero and Cathy) so his friends had lernt to read the meaning in his words.

"He didn't say the guys you've dated Tro, he said the guy's you've had feeling for." It was Dou who stated this." Trowa simply looked at him, no emotion on his face at all, the boys knew what that meant, Trowa was confused, Trowa hated being confused.

"Don't worry Tro, you'll figure it out eventually."

"What this friends name anyway." Heero asked as he played with Duo's braid, wrapping it possessively around his wrist.

"Quatre."

Duo looked like he was going to say some thing, when the bus came to a sudden stop.

Mrs Perkins, an old lady with more wrinkles than hair and a small pinched mouth, stood from her seat at the front of the bus and glared at them all through her tiny black eyes.

"Stay in you seats!" she barked "As I call your name you may exit the bus in an orderly fashion, you will collect your bags a WAIT by the bus for further instruction! Is that clear! Anyone who does otherwise will be sent straight home!" As she said the last part her icy gaze landed on Duo, tried to melt into Heero to get away.

"Cranky old hag." He muttered under his breath.

"Right!" Mrs Perkins barked again, he gaze on Duo having lifted. "Susie Baret , Aaron Bennet…"

"This is gonna take forever…."

To be continued…..

EDOS: (dancing around singing under breath) " I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard…. Uummmm oh hi he he aren't you met to be reading the fic…."

DUO: the chapter finished.

EDOS: Oh….well ummmm

Quatre: Rate please! And reviews would be nice too, you are going to rate right (puppy dog eyes)

EDOS: awwwwww (rates)

WUFIE: Not you onna!

EDOS: oh (laughs nervously) Well se ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for how short the first chapter was, I wasn't sure what to write next! But now I know! Thank to the wonders of loud ear deafening music (random crowd cheers for loud ear deafening music) …..O.o waaaa…hu ….WHAT THE HELL!

Ooooook then, well I don't own GW.

On with the story.

Trieze stared blankly at the page of maths problems in front of him, he just couldn't concentrate! He sighed scribbling on the side of the page, smiling when he realised what his mindless scrawl had ended up looking like, it was a dragon, his boyfriend's pet name, his boyfriend who was arriving today along with friends Trieze hadn't seen in almost two years. Trieze smiled again and turned to a delicate looking blond sitting on his left, he noted that Quatre (the blond at his left) also looked distracted, but in a different way, the smaller bay was frowning slightly his blue-green eyes vacant and a bit…fearful? Trieze frowned, Quatre wasn't the kind of person to worry about little things.

The bell rang suddenly causing Trieze to jump, he turned back to say something to Quatre only to find that the blond was already half way across the room, _that_ frightened him, it was so… unquatreish to just up an leave. Trieze followed hastily calling out to his blond friend, Quatre stopped and waited but didn't turn around to face him.

"What's wrong Quatre?" Trieze asked when he caught up. Quatre looked shocked, like the blond hadn't expected him to notice…had he really been that distracted today, Trieze thought about everything he had done with Quatre that day. Starting from meeting him that morning, now that he thought of it Quatre had been acting strange all day.

"Cat?" He asked again

"Nothing Tre." Said the Arabian forcing a smile onto is face. Trieze's frown deepened, he couldn't recall a time when Quatre had ever lied to him.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" He repeated the question again, more forcefully this time. The blond sighed.

"I…don't worry ok. It's not that important."

"Don't lie to me Cat, stick to the truth you suck at lying ." The blond looked up at him, Trieze drew back slightly from shock, the smaller boy looked terrified now, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Quatre…"

"I…can we…talk…somewhere else." Quatre's voice came out unevenly and some what haltingly as he tried desperately not to cry in the crowded hall. Trieze nodded steering the blond into an empty classroom and shutting the door.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He said guiding the distressed blond to a chair.

"Do…do you remember a few weeks back when I showed you that letter?" Trieze frowned

"Yes…"

(Flashback)

"_Is something bothering you cat?"_

"_Hu…oh, Trieze can I show you something." Trieze nodded following the blond behind a tree. Watching as Quatre dropped his bag, knelling down to it so his skirt (yes I said skirt, I'll explain later) didn't lift up. Slowly the blond withdrew a letter, silently he got up and handed it to Trieze._

"_Read it. Don't' say anything till you finish."_

_Trieze looked at the envelope._

_**To My Pretty One. **Trieze frowned but said nothing, instead he pulled the letter out._

**_Hello my sweet one, I apologize for the borrowing of you favourite shirt. I will give it back when you come to me. I enjoyed watching you sleep, you really are a precious little thing and I will enjoy watching you even more when you sleep in my bed._**

_Trieze just stared at it for a couple of seconds. _

"_Were did you get this? One of your sister's rooms?" Trieze knew the answer to the question, but he wanted so badly to be wrong. Quatre shook his head, his tousled blond hair falling into his face._

"_It was…in my draw... were I keep my shirts." _

"_Quatre…"Trieze waited for the blond to look at him. "Is you shirt still there?"_

"_No." The smaller boys answer came out as a whisper. "My window…I locked it before I went to sleep, I always do…but…it was open Trieze…someone was in my room."_

"_Have you told your sisters about this?"_

"_No!" Quatre's head shot up. "Oh Trieze don't tell them please! I don't want to frighten them. It was probably just Zechs or John or someone like that, you know what their like! If I ignore it, they'll stop, and one of them will put my shirt in my locker, or something like that." Trieze frowned, it sounded likely, but…he'd never heard any of them refer to his blond friend as "Sweet one" or "Pretty one." Not even when they were talking among each other._

"_Alright, but Quatre if you get anymore of these, or anything like this, you have to tell me ok."_

"_Alright."_

(End flashback)

"What about the letter?" Trieze said frowning; he had really convinced himself it was just one of the boys from school. Their school was well known, as it was the only school in the world populated mostly by homosexuals, the school was situated in a suburb that hosted over half of japans gay population and so it was only natural for the school to be the way it was, it had gotten to the point were the school had started allowing boys to wear the girls school uniform if they wished. Quatre was one of those who chose to wear it, he looked stunning in it, and pretty much anything he wore, the blond was beautiful, everyone knew it, and Quatre had his fair share of "fans" some who took their attraction to Quatre to the point were they were willing to harm anyone who seemed interested in him, and Trieze often found himself saving Quatre from them , when they had backed him up against the wall for a "Chat" or that's what they said anyway. Trieze studied his friend, who still hadn't answered his question.

"Quatre?"

"I got another one…another three actually." Trieze growled, Three! Quatre hadn't told him!

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because…I…I just don't want my sisters to know Trieze! I don't want to frighten them!"

"So why are you telling me now?"

"The letters are getting worse…and this morning I found one in my….in….my underwear draw….I'm frightened Tre…." The blond sobbed, biting his lip to hold back tears. "Some of my underwear was missing." Trieze pulled the blond into a hug, soothing him as Quatre finally let himself cry. When he started to calm down Trieze asked to see the letters.

Letter one

_**Hello again my lovely,**_

_**You smell good tonight, I hope you don't mind my borrowing your school skirt, it still smells like you, so intoxicating, much like yourself, I bet you taste good, I will enjoy tasting you.**_

Letter Two

_**Hello my precious,**_

_**I didn't not take anything from you tonight, though I was tempted, but then, if I gave in to all my temptations, I would have to take you as well. But then again, I suppose I could take you with me, a picture, yes a photo of you sleeping, so beautiful. I should go, I have my photo, if I stay I will be…tempted.**_

Letter three

_**Hello my sweetness**_

_**I have little to say tonite, you skin looks so soft if I stay, I will want what I can not have, not yet, so instead I will take with me some of your underwear, yes lovely. I will put you in these when I take you to my bed.**_

(this isn't part of the letter I'm just saying that I'm not describing the underwear, I'll leave that up to you.)

Trieze, just stared, horrified at the contents on the three letters he held, photographs, a school skirt! This guy was a mental case.

"Quatre you need to tell the police." He stated, careful to make sure his voice didn't betray his worry and fear that this man would take things to far if the blond refused.

"What! But I can't! Tre not now, the exchange people come today, you know that! You've been looking forward to it all week! I can't call the police, they won't let me host any students, and I'm taking all of Fie's friends, remember!" The blonde's face was flushed from crying and frustration as he paced across the room.

"Quatre! You must!"

"No!" He yelled, and then more quietly added. "It will be ok Tre, it only happens when I'm the only one home, if I have four exchange students he won't come." Trieze sighed, that was the end of the conversation, he knew Quatre well enough to know the blond wouldn't change his mind.

Trieze walked out of the room slowly making his way down a corridor, stopping when he spotted a bus, that a certain Chinese boy was walking off, suddenly he didn't feel so bad.

EDOS: soooo what do you think. I don't know if you think the letters are disturbing but there meant to be. I thought it was creepy, I mean can you imagine having some guy in your room! Taking you clothes, watching you like every night! (Shudders).

QUATRE: Actually funnily enough I can imagine it.

TROWA: ummm baby?

QUATRE: Yeh?

TROWA: that's cuz it did happen to you remember….

QUATRE: oooooohhhh that's right and then yo….umph! (Trowa stopes Quatre by ruining the ending)

DUO: uummmm ok, well review please! We luv reviews don't we Hee-chan!"

HEERO: hn…


	3. Chapter 3

EDOS: Hey all, Thanx for the reviews, so yes that's all now on with the story!

HEERO: didn't you forget something?

EDOS: (tugs at collar) liiike what?

HEERO: A disclaimer

EDOS: Yeh…..ummm got ta go! (runs out of view only to be pulled back on by Duo) traitor.

HEERO: so….

EDOS: I won't say it!

HEERO: fine... she doesn't own us or the show or anything ok.

EDOS: I hate you.

HEERO: no you don't.

EDOS: ooooo (sobs) its true!

DUO: k now we can start the story.

_Will the following students please make their way to the main hall, Quatre, Trieze, Lucy Dinahar, Maties…(insert preferred names here)._

Quatre glanced up from his work, his gaze moving to the small speaker on the wall above the door.

"Well?" Quatre looked up at Trieze confused "You coming?" the taller boy continued, Quatre just stared at him, blinked a couple of times before replying.

"Hu?" Trieze snorted, the blond was happier now, he could tell, but he was just so out of it!

"We need to go to the main hall cat."

"….ooooooooh" Quatre laughed at himself before standing up and following the brunet out of the room

A few minuets of walking, opening a door and standing around in a hall later, a group of student Quatre didn't recognised entered the room. Feeling Trieze stiffen beside him he turned to the taller boy who was staring at a group of boys that had just entered, a small slender boy, still taller then him but small none the less with hair that went all the way to the small of his back, beside him a taller boy with messy brown hair and one of the most serious faces he had ever seen, a boy who looked like he could give Trieze a run for his money in height…he was _hot_! But Quatre new as soon as he saw the last boy, what had really caught his friends attention, Wufie walked behind them glaring heatedly at the one with braid, fists clenched, he looked flustered and some hair had fallen out of his impossibly tight pony tail…but that didn't explain why Treize was tense, Wufie was his boyfriend…Quatre looked down…ooooooo, now _that_ would explain it, the blond giggled, catching Trieze's attention, realizing what his friend was laughing at he shoved the blond playfully.

"Oh shut it Quatre."

"Oh but…" fortunately or Trieze, Quatre was interrupted when their principle picked up a microphone causing it to squeal. Everyone in the room winced.

"Hello, its so good to have everyone here finally." Mr Johnson (principle) started. "You should all be informed of who is hosting you?" this was addressed at the new students. Who answered with nods and quiet yes's. "Well I won't keep you too long, so I'll just call out students and if they are your host go and say hi. Then stand to the side and wait."

He picked up a list and adjusted the glasses on the end of his incredibly long nose.

"Lucy…" he stated on the long list of names.

(meanwhile on the other side of the room)

"Fie…."

"_What_ Duo!"

"You said you'd point Quatre out." Wufie smiled cruelly.

"Well seeing as you made me describe him so thoroughly why don't you guess." Duo pulled a face before turning to study the mass of students in front of him.

"lets see…..ah…oh wait no to tall….no, brown eyes… eeeew no, ugly….."

"Duo..."

"yeh?"

"Could you guess quietly."

"uuuummmm no…lets see..." Duo's gaze travelled over the students until he spotted a shock of blond hair, next to a tall…hey! "Well I found Tre…"

"Were!" Wufie's head shot up as he searched for said boy.

"Well….why don't you guess."

"Duo…"Wufie growled

"fine fine, over there." The braided boy sighed pointing out the tall figure at the back.

"Hey Fei…"

"Yeh." Duo smirked at the funny tone of his friends voice, he new that the Chinese boy was likely t answer anything now.

"So which one is Quatre."

"Hu..oh that one." Duo followed Wufie's directions to see a small blond, hey Fie wasn't kidding he was cute, and sooo Trowa's type. "What ya think Tro?"

Trowa just studied the blond on the other side of the room, and turned away from

Duo so the American wouldn't see the blush one his face. That didn't stop Duo from figuring it out. The American cracked up earning a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Quatre and Trieze." The four boys looked up as the two Mr Johnson had called came into better view. The four walked over.

"Tre! Long time no see!" Duo hollered in his ear

"Hello Duo, Heero, Trowa." He turned to his boyfriend and started a make-out session

"oooook then, um well I was hopping Tre would help me avoid an awkward introduction, but I guess not." Quatre said

"He don't worry bout it Q-ball." Quatre blinked at the name. "Fie told us about you on the way here."

"Oh, ok great then."

(I'm not going to talk about the rest of the time in the hall, or even the school day so in this next bit they are on their way home)

"So Q-babe." By now Quatre had gotten used to Duo's endless supply of nicknames.

"Hmm?"

"Are we gonna be sharing a room?"

"Of course not." Duo looked shocked

"So you actually have four spare rooms in your house! How big is it."

"How much did Fie tell you about me Duo?" Quarter's voice sounded amused

"Umm lets see…that you were blond, good looking." Quatre flushed at that. "small, liked music and had sisters."

"Did he say how many?"

"No…how many?"

"29." It took the blond a couple of minutes before he realised the other three had stopped, turning he smiled. "Is there a problem?" Duo coughed and shut his mouth wich looked like it might hit the floor if it got any lower.

"Were the hell do you put them all!"

"There rooms."

"wha…"

"Duo." Duo looked up at Heero who was outright staring at the house they had stopped at. Duo gapped.

"BLONDIE'S LOADED!"

to be continued…

EDOS: How nice would that be, spending a year in a mansion, yes that's how long they're staying, a year.

WUFIE: Only a year!

EDOS: You could just move here.

WUFIE: hey that's a good Idea.

EDOS: Yes well I _am_ a genius.

WUFIE: (looks at EDOS and crakes up)

EDOS: (sends Wufie flying with giant hammer.) Laugh at me will you!


	4. Chapter 4

EDOS: Ok…so I'm watching tv, downloading and typing this chapter. Wow multitasking!

WUFIE: You can't multitask to save your life.

EDOS: Oh yeh! So what am I doing now!

WUFIE: Ignoring the TV waiting for the computer to tell you the download is finished and focusing all your attention on this story.

EDOS: Can't you ever let me feel good about my accomplishments! (Sobs pitifully)

WUFIE: What accomplishments?

EDOS: (runs of to hide in a shoebox)

WUFIE: What did I say?

TREIZE: Don't worry babe, EDOS doesn't own Gundam Wing

EDOS: (pokes head out of shoebox) on with the story then!

It was a Saturday and the boys had been staying at Quatre's (and Trieze's) place for a week, Trieze and Wufie had stayed the night and were staying again that night as well. All of them minus Quatre were eating breakfast with some of the blonde's sisters. All was Quiet until Duo looked up.

"Hey what's that noise?" The whole table looked at him and cocked their heads listening for the sound that had caught the brunets attention.

"I hear it too."

"Yeh same"

"Sounds like an alarm going off."

"No, sounds like the cook going off the rails."

The room went quiet for a second.

"It's getting louder…" that came for Heero.

Slowly the sound got louder and louder until they could make it out.

"That sounds like Quat…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh……" The whole room watched as the blond raced past the door, his scream never stopping, dying away as he left their sight.

"Kitty common…please!...Just one more!" The blond was followed closely by one of his sisters who was running after him, holding what appeared to be a frilly pink dress.

"ummmm…what the hell." Said Duo, after a few minutes of everybody staring at the now empty space, blinking stupidly.

"Textiles project." Quatre's sister Ira

"Ok…I'll repeat my question, what the hell?"

"That was Lilly, she does Textiles at school, to show her final design she puts Quatre in it and takes photo's."

"_Why_?"

"Cuz the teacher she has think Cat is a perfect little angel, she loves him, so Lilly gets extra marks if she uses Quatre."

"I didn't think Blondie would mind it that much, its only a dress, and the guy does were skirts."

"Its not so much the dress, as the getting his hair done, and having mak-up put on, and then the 2hours worth of photos."

"Sounds like fun."

"….."

Later that night, the boys were all sitting in one of the lounge rooms, watching movies, playing video games and just generally mucking around Quatre had gone to get drinks and snack and Wufie was searching though Treize's school bag, when he stopped suddenly pulling three envelopes out of his boyfriends bag. Trieze noticed and watched the oriental boy cearfully, unsure of what he would do. Eventually Wuffie truned to his lover.

"Trieze?" his voice sounded odd.

"Yes?"

"What are these?" He held up the envelops, by now the whole room was watching, Duo snorted at the envelopes.

"My pretty?" he chuckled, reading the printed letters on the front of the paper. "Got ourself an admirer have we Tre?"

"Are they addressed to you?" Asked Wufie, interrupting Duo.

"No, their not, they are addressed to Quatre."

"You wrote these to Quatre!" Wufie cried, his face contorting with rage. At was at this moment that the blonde walked into the room, he took one look at the envelopes and dropped the tray he was holding, his face going white.

"YOU!" Wufie screamed at the smaller boy. Quatre looked as though he hadn't heard he was staring at the letters.

"I forgot…." He trailed off, not noticing the Chinese boy advancing on him.

"What! Forgot that Trieze is my boyfriend! You lying little…"

" CHANG WUFIE!" Wufie turned suddenly, never in his life had Trieze ever called him that. " You should no better then to accuse Quatre or I of something like that!" Quatre looked from Trieze to Wufie confussed.

"accuse me of what?"

"He thinks I wrote those letters to you." The Arabians, innocent blue eyes widened.

"Oh! Wufie no! he didn't they were written by…." He trailed off "Well…I don't actually know…Wufie did you…read them?" Wufie shook his head, to proud to admit to being wrong.

"can I have them then?" Quatre reached out a hand, but Wufie pulled the offending pieces of paper back.

"No! I'm going to read them."

"Fie I don't think you…"

"Stay out of this Maxwell!" Duo shut his mouth watching the fragile blond with concern as said blonde went very pail. Wufie opened the letters and started to read, by the end of the first letter he was gaping open mouthed at the paper.

"Is this for real!"

"If you mean is everything that the person said they did true, then yes." Trieze answered stiffly, Wufie looked horrified, he turned to Quatre, but the Arabian wasn't there. So he turned back to Trieze.

"What…"

"A stalker. Quatre has a stalker, that's who they're from." Trowa was shocked into speech.

"What!"

"Do you know who it might be?" this was Heero.

"The problem is it could be so many people." Everyone went quiet, and the room stayed like that for hours, Quatre didn't come back and no one said anything, until finally Heero and Duo went to bed. Followed closely by the others.

Meanwhile…

Quatre's window creaked open, a tall well built man slipped in, his face and hair hidden by a black balaclava. Walking quietly across the room he stood over the sleeping blonde his visible mouth smiling. He draws a knife from his pocket, then moving slowly, crept closer, reaching out a hand to cover the boys mouth. Quatre jerked in his sleep, eyes shooting open, letting out a muffled cry as the man pressed a knife to his bear chest.

"Don't scream."

EDOS: Well that's it for today!

QUATRE: (gapes) Waaaaaa? Your just leaving me their!"

EDOS: yep!


	5. Chapter 5

EDOS: (laughs evily then stops and hangs head) I'm sorry I stopped it there! But I was in the mood to annoy people. I can't help it! I was just in one of those moods! (sobs pitifully)

WUFIE: get up onna!

EDOS: make me spring roll!

WUFIE: spring roll…..thats the best you got….?

EDOS: ummm well, yeh.

WUFIE: that's pathetic!

EDOS: I know (sobs pitifully again)

QUATRE: hey! Could we get on with it please! You left me half naked in bed with some crazy rapist stalker guy!

EDOS: ooooo yeh!

TROWA: (Drools at thought of half naked Quatre)

EDOS: I don't own GW.

Now where were we…..oh yeh!

Quatre stared wide eyed at the man now sitting straddle across his hips. He was tall and bulky, in the I have lots of muscles and could nock you out cold if I wanted to kind of way, Quatre couldn't see his face but he knew it was the same man who had written the letters that were left in his room.

"you won't scream no will you lovely?" the man said in a voice Quatre realized was masked by some form of electronic voice modifier, the blond shook his head hopping the man would uncover his mouth if he promised to be quiet, luckily the had left his mouth. Quatre open his mouth and let out a yell, receiving a slap across the face.

"Don't make me hurt you precious, I don't want to do that." Quatre whimpered but didn't scream again.

"That's better." Said the man with a cruel smile, he bent down and pulled Quatres head to the side, nibbling at the blonds pail skin, Quatre attempted to yell and struggled against the taller man, only to get his mouth tapped shut and have his hands tied to the headboard, Quatre sobbed into the gag as the tall stranger started to lick and suck at his chest, struggling as much as was possible but to no avail. The man chuckled

"You an energetic little thing aren't you, well I know how to stop that." Quatre froze as he felt the man stat to tug at his boxers. 'TROWA!' he didn't know why he thought of the tall youth at that moment….

Meanwhile…..

Trowa sat up abruptly, his mind still clouded with sleep and the nightmare he'd been having. "Quatre?" he called softly, his voice ruff and croaky, slowly he became more aware of his surroundings, he was in the room Quatre had given him. It was a dream, only a dream. It was the third dream he'd had about the small blond since arriving here, and this one had been decidedly less pleasant.

"I need a drink." He muttered to the empty room, clambering out of the large bed and shuffling to the heavy oak door. Being careful not to make to much noise he slipped into the corridor. As he passed Quatre's room he stopped at the door, for some reason he felt as though he needed to check and make sure the Arabian boy was ok, Trowa put it down to his dream and quietly opened to door. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the dark, the first thing he noticed was that Quatre was sitting up…was he awake? Slowly it became clear that the figure sitting up was not Quatre. A muffled cry reached Trowa's ears and he heard the unknown figure chuckle. Trowa slipped quietly into the room, not entirely ure of what he was doing. His hand reached out for the lamp shade he somehow knew was on the corner of the coffee table beside him, lifting it he crept towards the man, who he could now clearly see was masked and had Quatre gagged and tied to the bed. Trowa lifted the lamp and smacked the man over the head. The intruder swore violently and punched Trowa in the face, only to be kicked in the stomach by Heero who had entered the room without any one noticing, the man swore again and swung at Heero and Trowa with a chair, proceeding to throw it at them and jump out the window, Duo (who was also in the room) cursed and ran the window followed by Heero, Trieze and Wufie along with some of Quatre's sisters and some security guards came barging in yelling questions and causing a racket. Trowa ran over to Quatre and untied the boy, who was shaking violently sobbing hysterically, Trowa comforted the blond, talking to him quietly, ignoring the havoc that surrounded them. Slowly the noise quietened, as the Ira, who now knew about the stalker shepherded the other girls out of the room, she followed them realizing that Quatre would probably prefer to talk about it in the morning.

Quatre had stopped crying now and Trowa went to stand up, only to feel the blondes arms tighten around him.

"Don't go." Was the barely audible whisper, muffled by his own chest.

"I won't." Trowa replied softly.

"Is he ok?" Trowa looked up at a worried Wufie. "Not hurt?"

"Quatre?"

"Not hurt…I…" he sobbed again and Trowa hushed him

"We can't leave him here tonite." Said Duo. "Look at him, he's shaking." They all knew that Quatre would have to spend the nite with someone, but Wufie wanted to stay with Trieze and Duo with Heero.

"He can stay with me." Everyone looked at Trowa, who simply stood and carried Quatre out of the room.

Quatre looked up at Trowa as he felt himself be placed on a bed.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want…" he whispered

"No, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No! I….your my guest… it wouldn't be right." Trowa raised an eyebrow; Wufie had said the Quatre could be overly hospitable. Trowa studied the blond, he was still shaking, and sickeningly pail.

"Your sleeping on the be one way or another." Trowa stated firmly.

"But…"

"I'll sleep in it with you." Trowa forced himself not to blush at his own remark; he didn't mean to do anything with Quatre….really he didn't! He only realized how upset Quatre really was when the blond agreed readily, without blushing or even seeming to notice the request at all.

Trowa waited expectantly for the blond to get into the bed, when he realized Quatre wasn't going to he put him there himself. Lifting up the sheets on the other side of the bed he climbed in, keeping space between them in case Quatre became uncomfortable. Quatre looked up at him, he was still shaking and looked like he was going to start crying again.

"How did you know?" he whispered. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Trowa blinked…how had he known? A dream ? A weird feeling?

"I'm not sure…" he refused to lie to Quatre, for some reason it just felt wrong to lie to him. Quatre bit his lip and chocked back a sob.

"Thank you."

Trowa couldn't help himself he reached out and wrapped his arms around Quatre, pulling him closer, so that the blond was up against him, Quatre's only response was to snuggle closer, Trowa smiled, and held on tighter, and that's how they fell asleep.

EDOS: Ok now to test if anyone actually reads these little ravings of mine! My sis would like me to write a fic, its Yu-gi-oh one, involving some girls who accidentally awaken these ancient vampires (aka Yami, Bakura, etc) I just want to know If anyone is intrested?


	6. Chapter 6

EDOS: Hey all! Sorry this took so long iv been so busy with school work! Omg! Im not going to bore you with mindless blabber now, I'll do that at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

Trowa looked down at the sleeping boy curled up against him, a soft smile playing across his normally expressionless face. He couldn't help but think how much he would like to wake up like this every morning, with the Quatre snuggled up to him. He knew it would be a bit awkward when the other boy woke up, Quatre could be painfully shy in certain situations, and he was pretty sure this was one of those situations. The blond was pressed up against one of his hands fisted in the lose T shirt Trowa was wearing, the other hand gripping Trowa's arm, his face was hidden in Trowa's chest. The taller boy smiled again tightening the arms he had wrapped around the slender boy, yep, he defiantly wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. Trowa jumped slightly as the blond shifted and made an odd noise.

Quatre snuggled closer to the warm solid object beside him, mumbling something in his half wakened state, that's funny since when was his bed solid…and warm…and needed to breathe…Quatre's eyes shot open, he sat up abruptly and turned to see Trowa looking at him, Quatre blinked a couple of times his mind still foggy from sleep.

"wa…." He trailed off, still blinking at the taller boy, Trowa chuckled

"Good morning Angel." Trowa winced catching the slip too late, Quatre blushed and smiled shyly at him, still not quiet awake enough to realize the significance of the pet name Trowa had let slip.

"Good morning…why am I….oh" Quatre frowned as he remembered the night before. "I'm sorry Trowa."

"What for."

"This…." He gestured to himself, in Trowa's bed "last night…everything."

"Don't be sorry kitten." Quatre caught that one and blushed furiously. "Sorry." Said Trowa

"No…that's ok…I like it…" the blonde smiled at him shyly. Trowa smiled back and reached up to pull the blond back down.

"Trowa…I…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind." Quatre blushed again, and Trowa smiled at him picking up what the blond had tried to say, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, who leaned into him. They didn't say anything to each other but when they left the room later that day, the others noticed that Quatre and Trowa seemed closer.

Quatre was walking aimlessly down one of the many hallways in the winner household, having had a long tedious conversation with his sisters about the night before; he sighed and ran shaking fingers through his hair, he felt terrible, jumping at the slightest thing, always looking over his shoulder, refusing to walk into his own room even, not that he'd told anyone about that they didn't need to worry more then they already were. The clock rang out loudly causing the high strung boy to jump ten feet into the air. What was wrong with him today!…. Oh….Yeh….he'd almost gotten rapped…that was probably it.

Someone ran into him causing him to jump again.

"Hey Catty!" Quatre let out a shaky breath

"Duo! You scared me!"

"Sorry Q-babe." Said the braided teen falling in step with Quatre. "…So…." Quatre looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"What's up with you and Tro?" Quatre felt himself go red.

"I don't know what your talking about Duo." He said firmly, refusing to look at the other boy.

"riiiiight, so is that a, I don't know what your talking about, aka, we made out in bed last night or an I don't know what your talking about, aka, we would have made out in bed but I was too shy to say anything and Trowa is just plain hopeless at making the first move?"

"Duo!"

"I see, so it was the later one then? Well if that's the case I'm sure I could give Trowa a little shove in the right direction…"

"Duo! There is nothing going on ok!" Duo glanced at the blond who was by now the colour of a beetroot.

"But you want there to be something?" Quatre said nothing. "HA! I knew it!" and with that the brunette ran off.

"Oh god…." Was all Quatre said.

"Hey Tro!" Trowa looked up from the book he was reading to see Duo standing before him, a large innocent smile plastered across his face, Heero, who was seated not far away was looking suspiciously at hi lover, giving Trowa even better indication that the American was up to something.

"Can I help you Duo?"

"Me? Oh no, I was just around, thought I'd say hi."

"hm." Trowa's one visible eye followed the other boy as he picked a book up of one of the many shelves that lined the walls of the library, proceeding to flop down in the chair next to Trowa. Trowa pretended to read his book for a second then…

"So Trowa?" and there it was, Trowa sighed and stopped pretending to read.

"Yes Duo?"

"Did you make your move on Blondie last night?" Trowa just stared at him for a second, Duo gulped Trowa only looked at people like that when he was angry, really, really angry. Trowa stood up, the book falling forgotten to the floor forgotten.

"In case it escaped your notice Duo Maxwell! Quatre was almost rapped last night by a crazed stalker! And while you sit there and make light of the fact that he wasn't safe enough to sleep in his own goddamn room! That stalker is still out there! And the for you to suggest that I would take advantage of him like that is just wrong!" with that Trowa stormed out of the room.

Duo just sat there for a while blinking stupidly at the spot were Trowa had been standing; slowly he turned his head to face Heero who was watching him with vague amusement written on his face.

"What did I say?" Duo asked, shuffling over to his boyfriend and curling up in his lap. "Quatre didn't react like that."

"Trowa's just a bit high strung; he's worried about Quatre…"

"And…."

"And he really did want to make a move on Quatre last night, he feels bad about even think about it, you hit a nerve while he was in the wrong mood, that's all."

Duo laughed.

"Quatre wanted Trowa to make a move on him last night." Heero raised an eyebrow at this. "Hey babe?"

"hn?"

"Do you recon, you me Fei and Tre could…well help those two along a bit."

"hn." Duo grinned, in Heero that was a 'sure'. Duo laughed again

"You know on the bright side I can now say that Trowa has said more than five words to me at once."

The two of them laughed.

To be continued…..

EDOS: Next time on the things you said! You'll finally get to meet some possible stalkers, of course I'm not going to tell you if one of them is the actual stalker till near then end of the fic, but you can always guess.

QUATRE: I could tell them!

EDOS: No!...why don't you go ummmm have "fun" with Trowa if you catch my drift.

QUATRE: ( evil smirk) ok….(runs off to find Trowa)

EDOS: Sorry this took so long ppl, iv been so busy with school! STUPID SCHOOL DIE!

HEERO: If school didn't exist then everyone would be stupid.

EDOS: I can live with that.

DUO: But if everyone was stupid than tv would never have been invented and without tv we wouldn't exist.

EDOS: O.o I couldn't live with that, school can live then….but I don't have to like it!


	7. Chapter 7

EDOS: Hey all! I stayed home from school today! YAY! But I'm sick…Which isn't so yay….But on the bright side I get to write this chapter!

DUO: You sick! (crosses fingers) I'm clean! Stay away!

EDOS: ( Smacks Duo with giant hammer!) have some sympathy!

DUO: (stumbles around) sympathy riiiiight (falls over) ouch.

WUFIE: (roles eyes) moving on, EDOS doesn't own GW.

EDOS: She wishes she did!

EVERYONE: On with the story!

EDOS: YAY! .

DUO: are you sure your sick?

Trowa was walking down the corridor to his bedroom, it was late now, almost midnight , he'd apologised to Duo for blowing up in his face like that, he wasn't good at apologies…Trowa looked up suddenly aware that he wasn't alone in the corridor, Quatre was half kneeling half curled up on the floor in front of his bedroom door, his small frame shook with suppressed sobs.

"Quatre!" Trowa ran over to the boy, who jolted up into a sitting position.

"T…Trowa?"

"Are you alright? Your crying." Trowa reached up to wipe away a few stray tears as the slipped down Quatre's flushed cheeks. Yelping as the blonde wrapped his arms around him without warning.

"I can't do it Trowa…I can't go in there! I just…can't!" Trowa's one visible eye widened, he looked down at the blonde, slipping long fingers under Quatre's delicate chin, lifting the shorter boys face so he could see it.

"Kitten, you don't need to go in there?" Trowa half asked, confused, no one expected the blond to sleep in his own room tonite.

"But were will I sleep?" The blonde cocked his head to one side, his blue/green eyes unsure. Trowa chuckled, 'he's so cute'

"Well I thought you would be sleeping with me again, but its up to you…."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Really? You…you don't mind ?"

"Do you?" Trowa asked, leaning forward, so there faces were barely apart.

"N…n…no." The blonde managed to choke out, trying desperately to ignore his desire to throw himself at the taller boy. Unknown to him , Trowa was fighting a similar battle, he desperately wanted the blonde, but what if he went to fast? He was fairly certain the little Angle in front of him had some feelings for him, but he was so shy…What if he frightens Quatre? Both boys just sat there, neither wanting to move away from the other, but both too afraid to make the first move. A shout from somewhere in the house bought them both back to their senses, slowly Trowa moved away, silently cursing himself, Quatre doing similar.

"Bed then?" Trowa asked as he stood up.

"Yes…" They both walked silently into Trowa's room.

"Damit! I was sure they were finally going to get somewhere! Thanks a lot Wufie, just because I stepped on you toe doesn't mean you need to yell like that!" Duo scolded the raven haired youth, moving form their hiding place around the corner.

"Your _heavy_ Maxwell! Besides, they weren't going to get _anywhere _just sitting there staring at each other, face it were going to have to actually _do_ something if we want then to get together." The Chinese teen retorted.

"Heavy!" Duo's hand flew to his chest as he faked hurt. "Are you calling me _fat_!"

"Shut up Maxwell." The other snapped rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

Trowa rolled over in his sleep, reaching out for the smaller boy, that he knew even in his semi-conscious state should be there, when his long fingers found only pillow he forced himself to wake. Trowa sat up in the bed looking around the room, fighting not to blush as he spotted the blonde he was searching for.

Quatre was standing facing with his back turned, his school uniform lying over the back of the chair next to him, he was dressed only in a pair of slim fitting underpants (I don't know if that what you call them, but if you wondering what the hell I'm going on about think girls underwear...not pink.) Trowa forced himself to breath as the effect of the near naked blonde went straight south, his eye travelled over the slender frame, admiring the expanse of soft creamy skin, he watched, ok more stared as the boy lifted a his shirt from the chair and slipped it on, starting to button it up. Trowa gulped, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help himself. He shifted, finding the tightness of his boxers incredibly uncomfortable, Quatre spun around at the sound of Trowa's movement. Obviously not having herd him wake up.

"Trowa! Oh my god!" Quatre's face went red as he ran behind the bookcase. Trowa blinked and forced himself not to think about the still half naked boy, waiting for his body to clam down before climbing out of the bed.

"Quatre, I'm sorry angel." He said hoping the blond wasn't mad at him for staring like that.

"I didn't hear you wake up…" The blond said, timidly sticking his head out around the bookcase, his cheeks still tinged pink, Trowa decided he liked it. "..How much did you see."

Trowa considered lying to him but knew he couldn't

"I woke up before you put your shirt on…" Trowa averted his gaze. "I couldn't help myself, I really am sorry." He gazed at the floor, mentally kicking himself, he was no better then that perverted stalker.

"Trowa?" Trowa looked up to see Quatre walk out from behind the bookcase, still only in his shirt and underwear, Trowa looked away again. "Trowa its ok…I don't mind that much, its not like I'm wearing any less then I would if I was swimming right?" Despite his supposed confidence Trowa noticed that the blonde was still blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Quatre smiled at him and slipped his school skirt on. Trowa observed him as he pulled his own school uniform on .

"Quatre don't you ever worry that someone will look up that skirt?"

"Well, yes…but its more comfortable, and it looks better on me then the pants." Trowa tried to visualize the slender blond in the boys uniform….yep the skirt suited him waaaaay better.

After the two of them dressed they headed down to breakfast.

The Dinging room that morning was absolute chaos, somehow every member of the house hold had managed to want breakfast at the same time. 29 girls ranging between ages 17-29 tend to make a lot of noise, and with Duo's help well…enough said.

Amongst the noise of loud talking, plates and cutlery and Duo's laughing, Trowa noticed a tall figure watching Quatre from the other end of them room, he frowned suspiciously, he'd never seen that man before.

"Quatre?"

"Hmm?" Quatre turned away from his food.

"Who's that man?" Quatre followed Trowa's gaze, and catching the other mans gaze, waved, the still unknown man nodded a greeting.

"That's Terry, he's head of security, he often doubles as my bodyguard when our family has to go to business parties and…"

"Wait…business parties?"

"Oh yeh…didn't I tell you, when I leave school I'm taking over my fathers company, for now my sisters are looking after it."

Trowa thought for a second, 'huge mansion, lots of sisters, family company, last name winner…..holy shit!'

"You're taking over Winner Corp.!" Quatre nodded, smiling at Trowa.

"yep."

Trowa was very quiet for the rest of the meal, and he was continuously giving Terry suspicious looks throughout the meal, for some reason he didn't trust that guy, for starters were had he been the night Quatre was attacked?

Duo catapulted out of his seat as the bell rang indicating break.

"Finally, I thought I was going to die from boredom!" The sighed, stretching.

"Oh you mean, while you were taking a nap!" Wufie snapped, smacking him upside the head. "Do you want to get sent home Maxwell?"

Duo rubbed the spot that the smaller teen had hit, as they walked out of the classroom.

"Chill out Fie, Mrs. Goldstien (teacher from class they were just in) wouldn't report me!"

Wufie just rolled his eyes, attaching himself to Trieze as they met him in the corridor, as the walked along Heero and Trowa also caught up with them.

"Where's Quatre?" asked Trowa, Duo tried desperately not to laugh.

"I usually meet him here…." Trieze stopped in mid sentence and scowled.

"Babe what's wrong?" Wufie asked as he followed his lover's gaze. "oh."

Quatre was backed up against a locker, a tall boy in front of him with his hands on either side of the smaller boy. He had two friends with him one on either side, and his long blond hair made Duo's look short. It was obvious that Quatre did not want to be there.

"Who is that?" Trowa ground out

"Milly." Replied Trieze his voice tense. "Excuse me a minute" Trieze walked over to the group, leaning on the lockers next to them.

"Hello Milly." Trieze said coolly, giving the taller blond a warning glare.

"Treize my dear man, how are you?" Milly replied just as coolly.

"Fine, I was wondering if you would mind terribly if I took Quatre so that we could have lunch?"

"Oh heavens no! I wouldn't want to be a cause of unnecessary starvation, please go ahead." Milly moved away from Quatre and watched as they walked over to the others who were all looking very confused.

"Ummm ok what just happened?" said Duo. "What was with the weird politeness? Unnecessary starvation…what the hell?"

"Don't' worry about it Duo." Said Trieze as they walked past

"ok…."

To be continued

EDOS: I think that the longest chapter I have ever written. Hmmmm.


	8. Chapter 8

EDOS: Hi! Thanx to everyone who wrote me reviews! I feel so luved! I would have written more in the last chap be my sis kicked me off (sad face).

HEERO: You had been on for three hours.

EDOS: SO! What's your point!

HEERO: (shrugs)

I don't own GW, can I stop writing these disclaimers yet?

"So Cat? What was with that guy? Milly?" Duo asked when Treize left to buy himself some lunch.

"Oh, nothing, he's just a bit…forward…" Quatre replied, blushing slightly.

"Milly…for some reason that sounds familiar…" Wufie pulled a face. "Isn't that the guy who goes out of his way to get a look up your skirt?"

Quatre busied himself with his food, and refused to answer.

"Among other things." Said Treize, answering the question for him. This time it was Trowa who pulled a face.

"Like what?"

"Can we _not_ talk about this please?" Quatre demanded, glaring heatedly at Treize.

"Why, Cat? Its not like he does anything really creepy, like, follow you around and take photo's and stuff." Duo said, without thinking. Everyone at the table went quiet.

"We don't know that Duo." Said Treize softly.

"Excuse me…I have something…I need to do…" With that Quatre stood and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving his food mostly untouched.

"Was it something I said?" Duo asked, blinking.

"Trowa!" Trowa turned to see Quatre running towards him, dodging around through the crowded hall.

"Quatre?" Trowa surveyed the blonde, it seemed he had forgotten the earlier conversation in the cafeteria.

"Hey! Umm could you tell everyone I won't be walking home with you this afternoon?"

Trowa stopped in mid stride.

"Why?"

"Oh, my teacher science teacher is helping me with some work I'm struggling with, that's all." Quatre smiled sweetly at him, but for some reason Trowa felt as though the blonde wasn't telling him something.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"….never mind, I'll tell them."

"Thank you Trowa." Quatre gave him swift hug and ran off. Trowa watched him run off, unaware of the jealous eyes watching him.

"His science teacher? Are you sure?" Trowa felt the unease that had been inside him since Quatre had asked the simple request grow at the look on Treize's face.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Duo said, looking up from his mobile (if your American or Canadian you probably call it a cell phone.)

"Not really."

"So what's with the face your pulling then?"

Treize looked like he wasn't going to answer and surprised everyone when he did.

"Last year Quatre's Science teacher Mr Watson was accused of sexually abusing one of the boys in his class…in the end it seemed like the boy had been lying, but … I have never really trusted him since, I knew the boy who accused him…he had no reason to lie…" They all stood there for a while, no one really knew what to do, they all remembered how upset Quatre had gotten at lunch, and there was no proof…

"I'll go and wait for him." Trowa said. Everyone looked at him.

"Tro…I don't think that's the best idea." Duo said, his usually confident voice, unsure.

"I'm not going to take him away from the teacher, just wait outside, make sure nothing happens."

"But what if he asks why your there?" Wufie asked as Trowa turned to walk away. "Are you going to tell him you were worried? I don't know how well he'll take that?"

"I'll tell him I was waiting so I could walk him home." With that Trowa walked off.

As Trowa walked down the empty corridors he could fell eyes on him, he had a feeling he knew who they belonged to as well.

"Hello Milly." He said watching as the tall, flamboyant blonde walked out of a nearby.

"Trowa, right?" Milly replied.

"hm."

"hmm indeed, so tell me Trowa, what is it that a handsome fellow such as yourself does, wondering the school corridors after school hours." Milly was leaning against a locker now, observing Trowa.

"Quatre's still here." Trowa decided he need not say more.

"Oh, Quatre is it? Hmm." Trowa watched as Milly moved away from the locker and walked over to him. "let me tell you something Trowa, I . don't .like. how close your getting to Quatre, and if you continue to be a target for his affection, you'll regret it." It was at this moment that the two guys Trowa had seen Milly with appeared. Now that Trowa could see them more clearly, he could tell that they could probably knock him out cold without even trying, they didn't look too bright though. "So Trowa, I'm assuming that you understand were I'm coming form, and that I'm not going to have any more trouble?" Trowa raised an eyebrow, this was like something out of one of those really bad soap's his sister watched.

"hmm." Trowa replied walking past them, completely ignoring Milly's yells.

"Trowa?" Trowa looked up to see Quatre walk out the door of the classroom, thankfully he didn't seem angry. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home with the others?"

"I thought you would want some company when you walked home…" Quatre raised his eyebrow. "and…Treize was worried the teacher would try something shifty."

Quatre sighed.

"I wish everyone would stop worrying." Trowa stood up, taking some of the books Quatre was holding. "Thank you."

"Quatre I know you don't like it…but..." Trowa sighed, how could he describe this desire he had to protect the slender Arabian, Quatre was just so fragile, not weak, but for some reason Trowa felt as though he needed protecting.

"Trowa?"

"Hmm."

"Don't worry about it ok."

Ira watched quietly from the door of the cozzie study as her younger brother and favourite sibling sorted through a huge stack of files, he hadn't noticed her presence yet and was humming softly to himself, Ira smiled, she recognised the tune well, it was a song their father had loved, he had sung it for their mother, the night he had proposed to her. The last time Quatre had sung that song was when he had had a crush on the shop assistant from the deli down the road. She allowed herself to laugh, causing her unsuspecting brother to jump.

"Wa? Ira?...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough little brother." Quatre pulled a face at her and continued sorting the papers. "That's a lovely song your singing." Quatre cringed. "Who's it for?"

Quatre blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me; you know exactly what I mean." Quatre just continued to filing papers, ignoring his sister completely. "Well if you're going to be like that."

She entered the room and sat herself on the desk. "Oh well its not like I don't already know. It's Trowa right." Quatre blushed again and dropped the papers she was holding; Ira giggled "oh kitty, that's so cute, that you're going out and all."

Quatre looked up her, truly confused this time.

"Were not going out." Ira's eyes widened.

"Your not? I thought you were, the way you act makes it look like you are."

"the way we act?"

"Yes, he always treats you like you're his boyfriend, and I've never seen you be so affectionate before, you sleep together don't you?"

"well yes…but…I'm not really any more, affectionate….am I?" Ira laughed at her little brothers ignorance of his own behaviour.

"Yes you are, and face it you love the fact that you get to sleep with him." Quatre fiddled nervously with his shirt looking away so his sister wouldn't see his face. "Well catty if your not together yet, you might as well do something about it, because if you don't, I'm sure someone else will." With that she hopped off the table and walked out of the room.

"hu? Ira! Wait! What do you mean someone else will?"

Trowa sighed as he walked into his room, how could one person be so…so…ok so there wasn't a way to describe Duo and his…well….himness.

Trowa sighed again and striped of his shirt, unaware of the blonde curled up in the bed, watching, he striped down to his boxer shorts, then went to take them off.

"Ummm Trowa?" Quatre said deciding now was probably the time to make himself known. Trowa jumped.

"Quatre!" Trowa flushed, realising that if Quatre hadn't said anything he would probably be naked right now. He walked briskly over to the draw to find one of the shirts he wore to bed. Quatre watched him, his sisters words going through his mind, he thought he knew what she had meant now, he had overheard Wufie and Treize in the library earlier, they had been discussing Trowa and himself, Quatre blushed remembering some of the twisted plans they had voiced, designed to get him or Trowa to make their feelings known. It was then that Quatre had made up his mind, if Trowa wasn't going to do anything, he would….after he had enough courage…no it had to be now….or maybe tomorrow, yeh that sounded good….no! now! He had to do something now, if not only because he wanted to ask Trowa to sleep without a shirt on, Why did someone with a body like that cover it up? Quatre slipped out of the bed and walked over to the taller boy.

"T…Trowa?"

"hmm?"

"uhhh…I …" Quatre could feel himself shaking, how did you say this kind of thing to someone? "I…" Trowa was facing him now. "I don't know how to say this…" Trowa smiled at him.

"Then why don't you show me little one?"

Quatre looked up at him, he could do that! Without allowing himself to think about it he wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, and pressed his mouth to Trowa's. Pulling away quickly, frightened that he might have offended the taller teen. Trowa stood there, just staring at him.

"Oh, Allah Trowa I'm sorry!" Quatre stopped mid-turn when Trowa grabbed him. "Tro…umph!" Quatre smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Trowa's waist. Trowa pulled away and came back again, sucking softly on Quatre's lower lip, earning himself a soft moan from the smaller boy, Trowa ran his tongue over the blondes lips, delighted when Quatre opened his mouth, Quatre moaned again as Trowa explored his mouth, massaging the Arabians tong with his own. Trowa smiled and pulled away slightly, kissing a trail down Quatre's jaw, along his neck and settling at the blondes collar bone, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, encouraged by the soft noises Quatre was making. Eventually the two broke apart and headed over to the bed.

"Trowa?"

"hmmm?"

"Do you think you could sleep without the shirt on?" Trowa chuckled and pulled of the offending item. "Thank you."

They climbed into bed together, Trowa wrapping his arms around the blonde, kissing his neck.

"I love you Quatre." He whispered softly.

"I love you too."

"See you do know how to say it." Quatre blushed, he had known, Trowa had known what he was trying to say!

"Why couldn't you have just made it easy for me if you knew!" He demanded

"hmmm." Trowa sucked on his neck, Quatre realized he was going to have marks on him in the morning. "It wouldn't have been as fun if id helped, now would it?"

"no, I suppose not."

To be continued…

EDOS: weeee they finally did it!

DUO: but, but we didn't get to help!

EDOS: I know I couldn't be bothered writing some plane thingy it would have takedn me another two or so chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

EDOS: I thought up my next fic today! I'm so excited! Of course I'm going to finish this one first else wise I'll get distracted, and that would never do.

Anyway I don't own GW.

Quatre snuggled deeper into the warm cacoon of blankets and Trowa, sighing to himself, he hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"Morning Angel."

"hmmmm, morning Trowa."

Quatre looked up at him placing a chaste kiss on the others mouth.

"Trowa?"

"hmmmm?"

"were going to tell people about us right?"

Trowa sat up slightly so he could get a better look at the Arabian boy. His normally expressionless face creased with a frown.

"Of course why wouldn't we?"

"It just…that…my last boyfriend…well it got…complicated when people found out."

Trowa sat himself up completely, propping himself against the headboard, pulling Quatre into his lap.

"You mean when Milly found out?"

Quatre nodded wrapping his arms around Trowa pressing his face to the Europeans bear chest.

"Milly is dangerous Trowa…he's very persuasive, and a lot of people like him, he can be charming if he wants to, and its not just him…there are others who wouldn't be happy to know I have a boyfriend."

Trowa sighed; well he'd known it was going to be complicated.

"like who?"

"Do you remember Johnny Keating from my maths class?"

"hmmm."

"And, Blaire Thompson? The stocky guy with the bowl cut."

Trowa snorted.

"Martin Triscot…and…Joel…and."

"Ok, ok I get it, half the school."

Quatre looked up at him, Trowa could tell he was upset. "I don't want to keep this a secret Trowa, but, if you don't want to get involved in this kind of…I don't know what to call it, I'll be ok with that."

Trowa smiled down at him , brushing a stray piece of hair out of his angels face.

"I'm sure I can handle a few obsessive, wannabe boyfriends."

Quatre beamed at him, his face lighting up.

Even as he said it Trowa knew it wasn't going to be that simple, but he would have sold his own soul to make Quatre smile at him like that again.

"Maxwell! If you don't…umph!" Wufie protested as the American smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Listen." He whispered

"hahaha…trowa….no…that…ah..hahaha!"

Duo and Wufie stuck their head around the door, making sure the two inhabitants of the room wouldn't notice them. Trowa was on top of Quatre, straddling the smaller boy's hips, trapping him on the bed, Quatre was writhing underneath him, laughing uncontrollably as Trowa tickled him.

"hahahah…oh…god …stop….ahahah!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to make me."

"hahahaha…fine..ah.haha."

Quatre reached up and pulled the taller boy down, crushing their mouths together.

Duo and Wufie who had watched the whole thing turned to each other and grinned.

"Well that's interesting." Duo said as he entered the room.

The two on the bed, shot apart.

"DUO!" Quatre yelled, throwing a pillow at the American.

"Oooo ya missed sorry Q-ball, by the way are you sure you haven't still got Tro's Tonsils?"

Wufie and Trowa watched as Quatre chased the American down the hallway, holding a pillow above his head, Duo holding the one that had been thrown at him.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about telling the family, I'm sure Maxwell will take care of that." Wufie stated.

"hmm, but you didn't have to interrupt."

Wufie laughed as the two of them left the room, watching in amusement as Duo and Quatre chased each other around the hallway, hitting each other with the pillows.

"Are you serious? No way!"

"Yeh I know!"

"Wait which one was Trowa?"

"That tall one, ummm green eyes. That one!" the girl said, pointing to Trowa as he walked past.

Trowa sighed; It had been like this all day, people whispering and pointing, he and Quatre hadn't meant to let people know today, they'd wanted to settle first. So how had everyone found out you ask? Well that goes back to this morning.

_Flashback. _

_Trowa smiled down at the blonde walking next to him , giving the slender hand he was holding a squeeze. As the got closer to the school Trowa went to let go, knowing that if anyone saw them they wouldn't be able to stop everyone knowing, but before he could let go completely Quatre pulled him from public view behind an enormous oak tree. Trowa grinned down at the blonde and started to devour the smaller teens mouth, exploring every inch it, neither of them notice a red ball role harmlessly into there hiding spot, and they didn't here the voice of an older sibling yelling at the younger for losing it, and it wasn't till to late that they saw that older sibling stand behind them staring open mouthed at the two boys._

"_Quatre!" The boy, decked out in their school uniform said, his eyes huge and mouth, open, slack jawed._

_End of flashback_

And that's how it had happened, that's how the whole school had found out that he and Quatre were together.

Trowa sighed again and continued walking down the hall.

Duo, Heero and Trowa were sitting around the fireplace in the second story lounge room. When they heard Quatre yell from his room.

Trowa was the first out of the room, as they all raced towards the sound, Trowa felt something hard hit the back of his head, he could hear shouting and fighting, then his world went black.

He felt like he was trying to move through custard, thick, custard he felt groggy and his head was throbbing were he had been hit. Trowa groaned as he tried to sit up, feeling his head protest.

"Ooow." He muttered, as he slowly opened hie eyes wincing as the bright light hit him.

"Trowa?" a hushed whisper called, causing Trowa to sit up abruptly.

"Quatre?" He called out; he looked around but couldn't see the blonde anywhere. He did notice, however that one of his writs was cuffed to a metal bar, protruding from the wall, slowly his eyes adjusted better to the room, and he realized that the room was covered in bits of paper, photo's, sketches, paintings….Trowa gapped at them, every single last one was of Quatre. The photos looked like they had been taken at night, some were of the blonde in the shower, and some of the sketched depicted the Arabian, in skimpy sex outfits, posed seductively, and in others venerably with a faceless man.

"Quatre!" he called again, louder this time, hearing something behind him, he twisted to get a better look. Quatre emerged from behind a small archway; he was dressed in a French maids outfit that was designed so that you could see the black G-string he was wearing underneath. His blues eyes were wide and puffy, signifying that he had been crying, his left ankle was attached to a long chain.

"Trowa!" the blonde ran over to him, and collapsed on to him, wrapping his arms around the taller teen, Trowa used his free arm to pull the other closer.

"Quatre, where are we?" Trowa asked, staring around the room, glaring at some of the pictures.

"I don't know...were still in the house, but, I don't know were! I've never seen this room before." Quatre's replied, his voice muffled by Trowa's chest. "Are you alright?" The blonde reached up, gently touching the part of his head where he had been hit, Trowa noticed blood on his boyfriends fingers and cursed.

"Now, now Trowa, is that kind of language really necessary?"

The two boys looked up to see

……

to be continued

EDOS: Mwahahahahaha! I got you there hu?

Milly!

"Milly? What are you doing in my house!" Quatre squeaked in shock.

"Your bodyguard let me in of course." Milly said, in an almost offhanded manner, sweeping his long hair behind him.

"It was you! This whole time!" Trowa yelled. Pulling Quatre protectively closer.

"Actually no. It wasn't even my idea!" Milly laughed as Quatre's bodyguard, and a taller, well muscled man emerged

"Steven!" Quatre gasped staring at the man. "But, what… I don't…?" Trowa looked from the man the Quatre and back again, he knew he had seen Steven before, he just couldn't figure out where. Steven chuckled.

"Now, now, my pretty one, you wouldn't want to upset yourself, with all thinking."

Trowa and Quatre just stared at him.

Milly laughed at them and sauntered over, pulling at Quatre trying to pry him form Trowa.

"Let go of him!" snapped the taller blonde, tugging at Quatre again.

"Milly, that's no way to go about it." Said Steven. "Watch." Steven took out a knife that Quatre recognised all to well and placed it on the small blondes collar bone, making a shallow cut. Quatre cried out, his hands reaching to push the knife away.

"Let him go Trowa, while Milly and Terry here may not harm him, I, take great pleasure in causing him pain."

Trowa glared at him, noticing, by Stevens pants that he did indeed take pleasure from what he was doing, slowly his hands slipped away from Quatre.

Terry stalked over and pulled Quatre away from Steven, glaring at him.

"Are you insane! That's almost as bad as what you did the night I let you in his room!"

Steven just shrugged.

"It was my turn, and Milly hadn't written a note, so I didn't have a set thing to take."

Mill snorted at him.

"Since when was harming Quatre in any way part of this plan? Regardless of wether or not I wrote you a letter?"

Terry coughed. The two men looked at him and smiled, Steven walked over to Trowa.

"Sorry buddy, but you didn't listen when you were warned. Quatre isn't yours." Steven lifted his fist and punched his in the head; Trowa's last thought was, so that's what hit me before.

To be continued…..

EDOS: so I bet you all want to know what connection Steven has with your little kitty kat hu? Well your just going to have to wait and see.


	10. important is that how u spell it?

Hey ppl, I just have to say I'm really really sorry but I cant write the next chapter till my holidays start, which is in a couple of weeks, I'm not stopping the story, don't worry about that I'm just overloaded with homework. Again I'm really really sorry.

QUATRE: so you should be!

EDOS: I know I'm sorry (cries) forgive me? (puppy dog eyes)


	11. chapter 10

EDOS: Good news people, no I'm still busy but I decided to take a break from working to write the next chapter! I might be a bit short, but that's cuz I still got a major assignment, a books review and a textiles portfolio to do by Monday! (its Saturday night just for the record) In regards to my major assignment, my Teacher is a prick, who the hell gives an assignment like that to people 5days before its due! Asshole

HEERO: Maybe he thought you were capable enough to complete it?

EDOS: or maybe he's just a prick who gets kicks out of knowing I have to spend my whole weekend looking up crap on CAD-Cam programs!

HEERO: that too

QUATRE: aaaaaaannnnyyway, I'm sure the readers don't care about what your teachers do so can we get on with it?

EDOS: You just saying that cuz you don't care

QUATRE: hey! I have priorities you know! Some people find being chained to a wall in the same room with three psychotic perverts a bit higher on the importance scall than the unbecoming habits of your teachers!

EDOS: (sigh) fine…I don't own GW

"So pretty what shall we do with you?" Quatre cringed and pulled away from Steven as the taller man ran a finger down his face, the blonde sobbed clinging to Trowa's limp form, desperately hopping the taller boy was ok.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed smacking the hand away.

Milly chuckled. "Oh but that wouldn't be any fun."

As if on que Terry leaned down and pulled Quatre away from his boyfriend. Quatre thrashed in his arms, screaming bloody murder.

"I CANT BELIVE I TRUSTED YOU! PUT ME DOWN! TROWA! IRA! SOMEONE HELP! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Milly..."

"I know." Milly pulled out a role of duck tape and gagged the blonde, taking a pair of handcuffs and chaining the Quatre's hands, so he couldn't take the tape off, or continue to hit Terry. Terry dropped the Arabian on the bed, trapping the blonde's hands above his head. Milly and Steve climbed on the bead, and started to touch the blonde, kissing any part of his body they could reach ignoring Quatre's muffled screams and sobs.

Quatre trashed as he felt hands remove the black lace g-string and start to touch him, his mind screaming out for Trowa, for Ira, anyone.

"Duo stop pacing." Heero instructed his Heero instructed his frustrated lover.

"I can't help it Hee-Chan, Trowa was knocked out, Quatre's missing and we have no idea what's going on." The braided teen replied flopping down into his lovers lap.

"We've done everything we can, the police are searching for them, and Security has done a sweep of the house so we know they aren't here." Said Wufie, running his fingers through his hair for what must have been the millionth time.

They all turned hopefully as Ira walked into the room.

"Anything?" Treize inquired

Ira shook her head. "Nothing and I can't find Steve anywhere!" She replied referring to her fiancé (yep that's right Steve is Ira's fiancé.)

Wufie sat up suddenly, an odd look on his face.

"What is it love?" Treize asked.

"I can here Quatre." He said, everyone stared at him.

"What?" Ira asked, with wide eyes. "Are you sure, I can't hear anything."

"Yes…I can…wait its stopped now…" the room was silent

"Ira? Where is that guy, the head of security?"

"Terry?"

"Yeh."

"I don't know." Ira frowned, now that she thought of it she hadn't seen him since this whole thing started.

"Ira, is it possible security missed a room, maybe one that hasn't got security camera's in it?"

"I'd have to look at the system to tell you."

"I think we should then, I think Quatre's still in the house."

Ira stared at the screen, glaring at it.

"What's wrong?" Treize asked.

"There should be a room just there, on the bottom floor." She replied pointing to an empty space on the screen. Wufie studied it.

"What's that." He asked pointing to a funny line that seemed to travel all throughout the house, and just disappeared, were Ira was pointing.

"That the air vents, they're all connected. Wufie weren't you sitting next to an air vent?"

The Chinese boy nodded.

"Which would explain why you could hear Quatre." Heero concluded. "His voice probably travelled through the ventilation system. But for that to happen he'd have to be screaming, or his voice wouldn't have been loud enough for fie to hear."

The room went silent again.

"Do you know the way to that room Ira?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

Quatre sobbed into the gag as he felt fingers invade him, cringing as pain shot through his body, his mind was screaming it him, telling him to do something, scream, struggle, fight. But he couldn't, he was bruised and cut, his wrists raw from the chains, and his arms tried, his body refused to obey him.

His sight was clouded, and all he could hear was his own sobbing and the moaning from the other men, then something changed he swore he heard a door, the nonne of the older men seemed to notice, but for some reason he felt hope.

"I'm first." That was Milly.

"What! No! I caught him."

"Well how about I go first."  
"How about you don't."

Quatre lay still hopping that if they continued to argue help might come.

"Look, I'm going forts and that's fin…" CRUNCH! A pole collided with Steve's head.

"YOU ASSHOLE! GET OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Milly yelled as Duo punched him in the face. Treize knocking Terry to the ground.

Quatre yelped as Wufie ripped the tape of his mouth.

"Are you all right?"

Quatre didn't trust himself enough to open his mouth, he shock his head, more tears escaping his wide blue eyes. They had touched him, and done things to him he would never allow, he felt dirty, and used and sick, no he was not ok! Wufie reached up and undid the chains on his wrist, then undid the one attached to his ankle, with a key Quatre assumed he had got out of one of the men cloths.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked quietly, hopping the taller boy was ok.

"He'll be alright." Treize replied, appearing next to them, Trowa half conscious, arm slung over Treize's shoulders.

"I' gonn' kill em." Trowa mumbled, his words slurred, by his barely conscious state.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa, glad that the other was awake enough to wrap and arm loosely around the Arabians waist.

"I've called the police." Ira said quietly, hugging Quatre, and offering him some clothing. Which he put on with help from Wufie. "I'm so sorry Quatre, I cant believe I was going to marry that guy!" Ira was crying, and she kicked the now limp form of Steve again.

TWO YEARS LATER

"What are doing love?" A twenty year old Trowa asked the petite blonde, who was sitting cross legged on the floor of their lounge room a book in his lap.

"Looking at photos, from when I first met you." Quatre replied smiling up at his fiancé.

"hmmm, really?" Trowa sat down behind the Arabian, pulling him back so that Quatre was half lying in his lap. Trowa smiled when he saw the photo.

Quatre, Trowa, Treize, Wufie, Duo Heero, Ira and some of Quatre's sisters were all standing outside a police station, posing with triumphant looks on their faces. Trowa remembered that well, Quatre had recovered from his experience, and gone to court in order to get the jail sentence of Milly, Quatre, and Terry extended, it had taken three weeks and lots of money, but they had done it. Ira had insisted on a photo, for memory's sake she said.

"I like what your wearing there." Said Trowa, a cheeky smile on his face. Quatre, in the photo, was wearing denim short shorts, with a white short sleave top, and joggers.

"You like what I'm wearing? Or what I'm not wearing?"

Trowa grinned. "defiantly what your wearing, if were what you weren't wearing you'd be wearing it in the next ten seconds."

Quatre blinked at him. "Ha?"

Trowa grinned and pounced on him. "I'll demonstrate."

The End

EDOS: ….I finished….I….finished….OMG!

QUATRE: no lemon? (big eyes)

EDOS: no lemon, I can't write lemon, if my mum found a yoai lemon on the computer……well that could be an interesting one to explain.

Hi mum, oh yeh, that, well you see, the thing about that is….it wasn't me?

QUATRE: Good point…in fact she doesn't even know you write yaoi fanfics s you should probably delete this story now that your done…


End file.
